The present invention generally relates to databases and more specifically to apparatuses and methods for providing a software bug tracking, maintenance, and ranking tool.
Modern database systems are very complex, comprised of numerous components and are often are used for performance-sensitive operations. As the complexity of software applications increases, the number of bugs is likely to increase. Software bugs may range from obscure mistakes that have little or no impact to critical security or performance flaws. It is important to track these bugs to ensure the most critical errors get priority and the appropriate systems are updated with fixes or patches in a timely manner.